1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to an arrangement for and a method of mounting a flanged device, such as a light fixture, on a room wall, especially a ceiling and, more particularly, to concealing the flange of the mounted device from view.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are already known various constructions of room light fixtures and built-in recessed lighting installations that are used to illuminate a room in a non-obtrusive manner, i.e., without the use of pole lamps, table lamps, sconces, wall lamps, track lighting, or like fixtures that extend from a room wall into a room and occupy a non-negligible space within the room. Details of such constructions can be had by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 1,799,304; 2,218,731; 2,998,511; and 4,408,262.
Although generally satisfactory for their intended purpose, the known wall-mounted installations suffer from an objectionable drawback, namely, their presence is still noticeable after installation. An exposed part of the fixture, no matter how slight, represents an unsightly detail to be avoided. In the case of a ceiling light fixture, an abutment flange is typically located at the periphery of the lighting fixture. The purpose of this flange is to abut the underside of the ceiling when the fixture is inserted into a mounting hole cut into the ceiling. The flange limits how far the fixture is recessed into the ceiling. However, as stated above, the flange remains visible after installation, is unsightly, can cause objectionable shadow effects, and does not present a finished, uninterrupted, smooth, flush surface with the ceiling. Even worse, it often happens that the fixture drops below the ceiling due to poor installation or vibration, thereby causing the flange to be even more noticeable. Modern architectural and room design demand such continuous surfaces.